1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard shell luggage case, and more particularly to a hard shell luggage case capable of expanding carrying capacity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional hard shell luggage case which is capable expanding carrying capacity comprises: a case body 11, a cover 12 opposite the case body 11, an expansion layer 13 which is fixed to the cover 12 and located between the case body 11 and the cover 12, a case-opening zipper 14 disposed between the case body 11 and the expansion layer 13, and an expansion zipper 15 disposed between the cover 12 and the case-opening zipper 14. When the case-opening zipper 14 is unzipped, the luggage case will open to receive articles.
As shown in FIG. 1, the expansion zipper 15 is closed, under normal conditions, to bring the cover 12 close to the case body 11. On the contrary, when the user wants on expand the volume and carrying capacity of the luggage case, he/she can pull the expansion zipper 15 open to make the cover 12 move away from the case body 11, so that the expansion layer 13 will be stretched out between the case-opening zipper 14 and the cover 12.
Since the case-opening zipper 14 and the expansion zipper 15 are disposed between the case body 11 and the cover 12 in a series connection manner, the two zippers 14, 15 will always be visible on the luggage case no matter they are pulled open or closed, which is not aesthetic.
On the other hand, the expansion layer 13 and the expansion zipper 15 must have one end sewed together at a sewing part 16 with one end of the case-opening zipper 14, which causes the problems that the sewing part 16 is relatively weak and likely to break, and the luggage case is difficult to manufacture.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.